


Daddy Bronson things

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Bronson (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend on Tumblr seems to get a kick out of shipping me with Bronson. So this happened as a lark<br/>I really should find some kind of protection against larks<br/>They always turn into something serious</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s he doing, eh?”  
Startled, she jumped, the aglet that she’d been absently chewing on falling from her mouth. Tilting her head back to look at him she grinned. He wasn’t looking at her though, he was staring at the curve of her belly, the soft cotton of her hoodie draped over it.  
“I dunno, napping maybe? And what makes you think it’s a boy? Could be a girl.”  
He grinned draping his arms over her shoulders to smooth his hands over the fabric. Pressing a kiss to her temple he shook his head, eyes crinkling at the corners as the grin grew.  
“Nah, that’s a boy in there, got to be. Ain’t you been feelin’ the way he’s been kickin’?”  
Letting out a soft noise of disagreement, she angled her head to nuzzle against his neck, inhaling deeply. She felt him shiver when her teeth grazed the skin, her hands covering his to move them to where the baby was shifting.  
“He’s gonna be massive.” The pride in his tone made her grin.  
“After. After he’s out he can be as big as he wants.”  
“Teach ‘im how to look after my girl when I’m not home.”  
Not home was a nicer way of saying locked up. They both knew it.  
“I can look after myself.”  
“Course you can, pet.” His fingers pressed down against the firm flesh, a smile lighting up his face at the small shove in reply. “Little cunt just smacked my hand, didn’ he? Felt like a proper punch, too!”  
“It was.” She grinned at his enthusiasm. “Think his foot caught a rib.”  
“Ah! See you think it’s a boy too.”  
“After that dirty blow he couldn’t possibly be a girl, we’re too sweet for that.”  
“Mmm, not if she took after you.” His hand slid up her throat to tilt her head back for a kiss. “Don’t care ‘bout playing dirty if it means you win.”  
“Losers don’t get a prize, Charlie.”  
“Don’t they got consolation prizes.”  
“Means you tried and lost.” Her fingers skimmed over his wrist, grinning when he snorted. “I refuse to lose at anything.”  
“Competitive cunt.”  
“You just watch, darlin’, this boy is going to be a titan among men.”


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the fact she hated having her picture taken, despised being caught on film, she was going to be grateful for the rest of her life that her baby sister had ignored her demands.

Labor had started in the morning and she’d foolishly assumed they were Braxton Hicks contractions and had told herself to suck it up. It wasn’t until she was driving to meet her sister that she’d learned differently, the truck coming to a screeching halt three blocks away.

Then there had been the checking in, the poor nurse storming off offended when she’d tried to get the information from the younger sister.

“We’ll need you to fill this out for her.”

“I’m right here.”

“Do you know what insurance company she goes through?”

Snarling at the nurse, she’d snatched the clip board and filled out the paperwork herself. Muttering through in between sharp gasps and soft whimpers.

“… We’ll just get you a wheel chair, okay? Promise it won’t take but a-“

“The fuck you’re going to get me a wheel chair. Just find a gods damned room!” The growl would have been more impressive if she hadn’t cried out immediately after, fingertips digging into the counter top.

“You’ll feel better if you’re not fighting to stand.” The tone had been patient for the most part.

“Call my doctor and find me a fucking room,” she glared at her baby sister when she tried to interrupt, the girl’s mouth closing with an audible snap. “I don’t need a fucking wheel chair, I need this kid out. Now.”

It had been a long two hours. The doctor had taken his time in arriving. The fools had tried to countermand her order to plug her phone in to play her music. They’d swiftly learned better when she had started to slide off the bed to do it herself. She’d glared at everyone in the room before almost collapsing to the floor when another contraction hit.

Three hours later she was sweating bullets and screaming between clenched teeth. Her sister’s hand long gone numb as she texted awkwardly with the other. Unable to find Charlie she’d instead tried to contact anyone who might have known where he was.

The sudden ruckus had everyone turning to stare at the door, eyes wide and hands going still in shock at the sound of someone bellowing in the hallway. 

“Charlie!” The screech made everyone jump, the sound of a body slamming into the wall surprising everyone.

“Chaaaaaaaaarlie!”

When the door flew open they hadn’t been sure what to expect, but the solid bulk of a man grinning and pushing past them to lean over the bed hadn’t been it.

“Don’t you fucking grin at me, you whoreson! Where the fuck have you been?!”

“Hush that talk, don’t talk about me Mum that way.” He fought the grin curling his lips, lifting a hand to wipe the blood that was trickling down into his eye.

“Sir? Sir! We can’t have you in here, you’re bleeding all over-“

“Shut your fucking mouth, you cunt! Be useful and go find something to stitch him up!”

Her younger sister had tried to get her to calm down, only to hold up her hands in a placating gesture. Turning her attention back to filming the circus that the small room had become. Not long after, the nurse and staff had brought in a chair and tried to stitch him while he tried to maneuver around them to watch concerned as she writhed and cursed. Her younger sister left the moment she crowned, leaving the camera on the shelf to film the bed.

“Gods bless you’re an ugly thing.” She murmured, running her fingers over the squashed red face. “I probably don’t look any better, do I?”

“He’s perfect.” He insisted, broad hands sliding beneath the small body and holding it close as he cooed. “Look at his arms flailin’ about, gonna be a brawler like his father.”

“At least he’ll be beating someone else’s insides to pulp.” She’d muttered, her lips curling into a tired smile.

“Scoot over, pet. Make a bit of room.”

“Sir, really, you can’t-“

The doctor laid a hand on her arm and shook his head. Muttering the words ‘Not worth it.’ in a hushed tone even as he guided her out of the room.  
There really wasn’t room on the bed for his bulk to be added, but he dragged her exhausted body half on him as he slid on anyways.

“Thank you, pet.” He whispered softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. “Best birthday present a man could ask for.”

“Mmm.” cuddling closer she rested her hand on her son’s small chest, and murmured a tired “You’re welcome, babe.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Come here, Jackie boy. Come to Daddy.”

“Charlie, leave him alone! He’s already rollin’ about, I don’t want him crawling.”

He grinned, winking at his son as he held his hands out to the child who was rocking back and forth on his hands and knees.

“C’mon son, come to Daddy.”

Jack lurched forward, a small hand lifting a moment too late, only to fall on his face. The subsequent howl made Charlie laugh as he leaned forward from his crouch to scoop up his upset son.

“Dry your tears, barely a scrape.” He murmured, lips and mustache brushing over the tear stained cheeks until the boy quieted. “Going to have your Mum down on my head if you don’t hush.”

The sharp smack against the back of his head made him grin, Jack’s little fingers tugging the ends of his mustache. He grinned charmingly up at her as she pulled the baby from his arms to trail her fingers over the red mark that marred the small nose.

“He’ll crawl when he’s ready,” she muttered, lowering her face to rub noses with the baby who gurgled happily. “Isn’t that right my darlin’, drive you’re Mummy and Daddy half mad soon enough.”

“Not if you keep coddling him.” The words were softly spoken but not low enough. They earned him another swat, this time to the shoulder.

He watched her place the baby into his playpen, handing him a fleece blanket and several toys, before sending Charlie a warning look as she headed back into the kitchen.

“C’mere you little scrapper.” He whispered, crawling over to the playpen to pull his son out and into his lap.

Little hands gripped his fingers, small mouth moving to gnaw on the available tip. Amused, Charlie gave him a moment before tugging loose. Pressing his thumbs against the palms he pulled the boy to his feet, grinning at the wobbly stance.

“Lock them knees, boy. Them quivers ain’t going to do much good.” He grinned as Jack bounced up and down, his tiny toes digging into his calf. “Your Mum didn’t say nothin’ bout not walkin’.”

The conspiratorial whisper made the boy squeal bouncing harder. Murmuring nonsense, Charlie fell onto his back, stretching his arms to keep his son upright on his lower belly. A gentle tug had the boy rocking, bits of white showing where his teeth were pushing through as he cackled over the new game. Cooing encouragements, he kept tugging until a small foot dragged over his stomach before planting.

“That’s my boy, look at you go!” He crowed softly, giving another gentle tug. 

“Charlie!”

Rolling his eyes to look up at her he sent her a sheepish grin, letting his son fall back to sit on his stomach.

“Yes, pet?” The innocent question and expression on his face earned him a dark look.

“Put him back right now so I can beat you.” She growled, her eyes dark. “If he’s too young to crawl what in fuck’s name makes you think he could walk? You’re going to ruin his legs.”

“He’s fine, boy’s built like a brick! Should have seen that step-” He trailed off when her eyes narrowed. “Alright, alright, stop burnin’ holes in me, I’ll stop.”

Apparently she didn’t believe him because she settled on the couch, tucking her legs beneath her. Grumbling, he wrapped his hands around his son’s ribs and lifted him over his head, turning his face to avoid the line of drool that trickled out of the grinning mouth as the boy squealed happily.

“Mum’s ruined the fun, hasn’t she?” Grinning he twisted the baby in his hands gently, “Just don’t want you growin’ up is all. Don’t you worry, Daddy’s got you. Get you strutting before you know it.”

He let out a grunt of surprise when a pillow hit his head, lowering his son to his chest to roll to his knees, knee walking to climb onto the couch beside her. Pulling her close he set Jack on their legs and kissed her forehead.

“What am I going to do with you Charlie?” Despite the exasperated tone, her lips curled into a smile as she cuddled closer threading her fingers through her son’s dark curls.

“Don’t know what you mean, love.” He eyed the curls, the bridge of his nose wrinkling as he ran a hand over his own bald head “He’s going to need a cut soon. Looks a bit girly with them curls.”

“Don’t you even dare think about it. You’ve done enough today.”


	4. Chapter 4

Staring down at the small face staring up at her she fought back a groan. There was paint everywhere, along the walls, soaking into the carpet, the soft round cheeks that were dimpled as he grinned. Not a single patch of his skin had made it out unscathed, a myriad of colour that made her lips twitch.

“Jackie… What the hell?!”

“Look! Look!” 

Small blue and green hand wrapped around her index finger, tugging her along to a mural of small hand prints that decorated the side of the entertainment center. Closing her eyes and thanking every deity she could think of for child proofing the door, she squatted down to pull her child close.

“It’s very pretty, darlin’.” Pressing a kiss to the paint spattered curls, she tried to fight back a scream building in her throat at the idea of having to clean it. “Where’s Auntie?”

The confused look he gave her almost made it worth laughing over, the little brows coming down as he pushed out his lips in thought. Pressing another kiss to his head she stood and started searching through the rooms. She found her sprawled out on the bathroom floor, a hint of suds still covering her cheeks.

“Meena?” squatting down she lightly prodded her shoulder. “Meena!”

”Hmm? What?” 

“What the hell happened?” Grabbing her wrist she pulled her up, cupping her chin as she slowly ran her fingers through the thick hair looking for an injury.

“Never, EVER, use bubbles to make a stache like your hubby’s.” Groaning Meena twisted out of her grasp and cradled her head. It shot up a moment later eyes wide. “Oh my God where is he?!”

“He’s fine, he decided to decorate the house.” the tone was dry as the corner of her mouth curled upwards. “Apparently my colour scheme wasn’t colourful enough…”

“Mummy?” The two turned to see Jack standing in the doorway, his small hand rubbing the knuckles against his eye.

“Aw, are you all tuckered, sweetheart?”

“Mm hmm.” He walked over, standing on tiptoe to wrap his arms around her neck. 

“Must be very tiring beating up your Auntie and painting the house for Mummy.” cooing she grinned at Meena, nuzzling her cheek against his. “Why’d you hurt Auntie, hmm? Was she being mean?”

“Mm mm.”

“She take all the bubbles from the tub?”

“Mm mm.”

“All I did was make a stache and he tackled me. Flew out of the tub like a heathen, and tackled me to the ground.”

“Was she making fun of Daddy?”

“Excuse you…”

“Mean old Bunny, isn’t she.”

Before Meena could open her mouth to make a comeback, all three jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. The two women stared at each other over the head of the child who was squirming to get out of his mother’s arms.

“Think we should hide?” Meena whispered, lurching forward to try and catch the bare assed toddler when he broke loose and darted toward the living room.

“Nah, I don’t think-“

“What the bloody hell happened here?!” the bellow made the colour from their faces drain away, the smear of blue on her cheek looking much brighter as she paled.

“… Yes, yes we should definitely hide.” Scrambling over each other, they darted past the living room entryway to the bedroom.

Grabbing Meena’s hand she tugged her towards the bed, pushing her down and nudging her to slide beneath it. A distant part of her mind argued that the closet would be a better spot, a bit more room, but old habits.

Covering Meena’s mouth with her hand, she turned her head to watch the doorway. It wasn’t that she thought that they’d actually get away without getting caught, but a suspension of punishment was good enough. Turning her head to grin at Meena, she shrugged her shoulders.

“Where’s your Mummy?” both women smirked at the doorway, knowing the child would no doubt bring him to the bathroom.

Watching the big boots walk into the bathroom Meena tugged at the sleeve of her shirt, pointing towards the door. Scoffing she shook her head, eyeing Meena skeptically. The soft shove on her arm made her smack Meena’s hip, shushing her with a sharp sound. Meena smacked her back, kneeing her hip as she shoved again.

“Fucking quit it,” she hissed, smacking at her side. “Are you crazy or something?!”

Both let out a brief shriek when the bed lifted up and way from them, smiling up at the face that stared down at them. Jack giggled happily as his hands gripped the collar of his father’s shirt, swinging his leg from where he sat on his arm.

“Hey, baby. Have a good day?”

She grinned up at him, though her eyes shifted over the way his lips thinned beneath his mustache before his lower lip pushed out as he rolled his jaw.

“Is that a no?”

“What happened to the house?” his voice was quiet, the words slowly spoken as he shifted his grip on his squirming son. “What did you two do to my son?”

“That’s not fair! I wasn’t even home. It was all Meena’s fault!”

“CAP!”

“I promise we’ll get it all cleaned up, baby. Honest.” her grin faded to a scowl when Meena elbowed her in the ribs.

“I can’t believe you just threw me to the wolves!” 

“I’m not the one who let a toddler knock her out!”

“YOUR child! He’s a brute when he wants to be.”

The sound of a throat clearing made them stop, turning their glares at each other to pleading expressions. His lips twitched beneath his mustache as he stared down at them before jerking his head towards the door. Sheepishly they both moved from beneath the bed, flinching when it fell onto the running boards with a loud bang.

” ‘m sorry.” she muttered, elbowing Meena in the ribs when she tried to step behind her. “We’ll get it all cleaned up.”

“Course we will, the house will be sparkling by the time we’re done.”

Setting his son down he crossed his arms over his chest and gave them both a level look.

“… Right now, we’ll get started right now.”

“Look! Look!” 

All three turned to see Jack painting the wall in the hallway, red paint dripping down to stain the carpet as he screeched happily. Mouths falling open they stared at the toddler as he stretched up on his tip toes to reach higher.

“We’ll uh… we’ll clean that up too?”

“Mm hmm.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s he wearing?”

She jumped, looking over her shoulder to grin at him.

“Your shirt,” she rolled the sleeves up and pinned them, bunching the fabric at the back to tie it. “All of his things are dirty.”

“Ah, and you put him in one of mine instead of yours?”

“A son should wear his father’s clothing.”

“So he don’t stain his mother’s?”

She had the courtesy to blush, smiling at him even as she picked the boy up to hug him.

“Yes well, that’s an added bonus.” Pressing a kiss to his forehead she set Jack down and watched as he half stumbled to tug in his father’s pants leg. “I was thinking-“

“That can’t be good,” he murmured, curling his hand around his son’s arm to lift him up. Snarling playfully as he rubbed his face in the child’s belly until he screamed.

“Maybe I should get a job. Just something to add a few-“

“No.”

“What?” She blinked at him, her mouth falling open in surprise at how harsh the denial was.

“Said, no.” The tone rang with finality even as he grinned at his son and playfully snapped at the fingers that tugged on his mustache.

“Why the fuck not?!”

“I make enough. What you need a job for, pet?”

“Because I’m going barking just staying in the house all day every day, that’s why!” She snarled, glaring at him when his eyes lifted to meet hers.

“Then go visitin’. I’m sure you’re friends’d be happy to see you and Jack.” He let out a soft grunt when Jack’s little fist hit is chest, lifting his hand to flick the tip of his nose. “Didn’t Lisa ask you to pop ‘round tomorrow?”

“Yes,” she drawled slowly, sighing. “It’s not the same thing at all. Can’t I just get a 9 to 5er that’s only a couple days a week?”

“I said no, pet.”

She watched as he walked out of the room, bouncing his son on his arms and cooing nonsense. Fuming, she grabbed the pile of clothes by the door and followed him out. The task was quickly done, the low hum as the washer filled with water joining the echo of the lid slamming shut. Even watching the two roll about on the floor, Charlie occasionally letting out a low groan that her son delighted in, did nothing to soothe her temper. His eyes met hers, and she read the warning in them.

“… I wasn’t asking permission. I was merely asking your opinion.”

“And you have it.” She took half a step back when he rolled smoothly to his feet and stalked towards her. “We don’t need more money. Our son needs a mother. Why d’you need a job?”

“It makes me happy.”

His silence bothered her, the way his eyes bored into hers made her chin lift stubbornly. She didn’t flinch when he lifted a hand to brush the hair away from her face, though with the way he looked she half thought he’d hit her.

“Just a few days a week, hmm?”

“That’s the plan, doesn’t have to be 8 hours but I need something!”

“Silly little hell cat.” He murmured, picking up the child who was screeching for attention even as his gaze stayed on hers. “Anyone else would be purring and layin’ in a bit of sunlight, but not you.”

“No, not me.”

“Fine, but don’t you come whinin’ to me when they prick that temper and pride of yours.”

“I have had a job before, Charlie.”

His thumb brushed over her lower lip, her relieved smile bringing one to mirror it on his own.

“Ain’t no house pet, are you?”

“You wouldn’t want me if I were.” Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing an enthusiastic kiss to his lips. She caught the lower one in her teeth before being rudely reminded that her son was propped on his hip, his small hand yanking on her hair demanding a kiss as well.

“Little terror.” She teased, brushing her lips over his cheeks and nose as she tickled him.

“Little terror is going down for a nap.” His voice was low, a slight growl to it that made her glance at him curiously.

“Why? He’s not fussy.” Her mouth fell open in a small o of understanding even as she caught her son’s hands, kissing the fingertips.

“Charlie, we can’t just tuck him in and expect him to-“

“Then call one of those giggly friends of yours and have them watch him.” He muttered, his hand sliding over her hip to pull her against him. “I’m sure any of them would be thrilled.”

“Charlie…”

“Now, pet. Don’t want the boy seeing something he shouldn’t.”


	6. Chapter 6

She was still standing in the entryway ten minutes after saying good bye to her son and her friend, gnawing in the edge of her thumb. Broad hands slid around her waist, warm breath skimming her neck.

“He’ll be fine, pet. Come to bed.”

“He’s never been more than three feet from me.” She murmured, tilting her head to the side, goosebumps raising on her skin at the soft brush of his lips, the tickle of his mustache. “What if he misses me, he might-“

“He’ll be fine.” His teeth grazed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her. “May kick up a ruckus but he’ll live.”

“Maybe we should-“

She let out a soft noise of surprise when he spun her, pressing her against the door as his hands slammed against the wood on either side of her head. His hips ground against hers, the length of his erection nestled between her thighs through layers of fabric. His eyes never left hers, the look in them dark as he continued until her fingers tangled in his shirt with a soft whimper spilling over her lips.

“I will not spend the night weeping and wailing over a babe who’s spoiled rotten.” He growled, his hands moving to cup her cheeks. “Been sharing you long enough already.”

“Charlie…” His name was a low whine, hitching in the middle when he rolled his hips harder to deter her from continuing.

“I mean it,” his mouth crashed against hers, hands cradling the back of her head, fingers tangling in and tugging her hair. The kiss hurt, and it was supposed to, he tasted blood on his tongue when he finally pulled back. “Stop your whining.”

“What?” Her hands slid along his chest to cup his shoulders, thumbs trailing along his neck.

“Better.”

His lips twitched in amusement at the bemused expression on her face, the way her question came out half sigh as she leaned in for another kiss. He wasn’t ready for the way she kissed him, almost as though she were trying to crawl inside him as her nails dug into his shoulders. Moaning, she pulled him closer, sliding a leg high on his hip as she tried to climb onto him. His hands cupped her thighs, lifting her to slam her against the door as his hands lifted her shirt.

“Please.” Her lips brushed his with fervor, her hips rolling against his.

“Easy, pet, easy.”

Head tilting back as her kisses slid along his jaw, her teeth sinking into his throat as she rode him. Cursing beneath her breath, she shoved at the waistband of her pants, her spine bowing when his mouth captured her nipple through the fabric of her bra. His teeth caught it and worried at it, her broken cries filling his ears as he frantically worked at the fastening of his slacks. His hands shoved at her thighs when he finally got them unhooked, the zipper almost broken in his hurry.

“Down.”

He growled when he felt her legs tighten, her fingers threaded behind his head as she tried to pull him up for another kiss. She let out a soft cry of pain when his fingers dug into the giving flesh of her thighs and forced them apart. Her eyes widening as she panted, her every breath a testament to her need.

“What?!” She snarled, her hands sliding beneath his shirt to rake her nails against the muscle of his chest, the flesh of his stomach. “You wanted me and you have me.”

“Good,” he hissed through his teeth at the sharp pain, his fingers curling around the waistband of her pants and taking them down.

His teeth sank deeply into the curve of her waist as his hands smoothed over her calves, a low growl rattling in his chest when she jumped, almost falling when her knees threatened to give out. Her nails scraped along his scalp, moving lower to dig into the muscles of his shoulders when he bit down harder, letting himself fall onto his knees under the pressure.

“Pretty bit of work, that.” He muttered, fingers skimming over the mark that was half bruised already, the indents filling with blood and trickling down over her hip as he watched.

Tilting his head back he grinned at her, ignoring the dig of the waistband of his slacks against his thighs. His fingers skimmed along the backs of her thighs, mouth brushing over the top of one to scrape his teeth across the skin, watching her shiver. He laughed when she fell onto his lap after he nipped the skin, a low whine in the back of her throat when the firm line of his cock slid along her.

“Charlie, please-” she rose up on her knees, her hand wrapping around him as she slowly sank down.

His fingers dug into her hips as she slowly rode him, lifting her to press her against the door, her legs gripping his waist. Teeth sank into the hard muscle of his shoulder as his hips slammed into her, her nails tearing at his back as she sobbed his name through clenched teeth. When she came it was without warning, soaking his thighs as she clenched so hard around him she almost forced him out, blood trickling down his back as her fingers dug deep into the muscle.

“Not done,” he muttered even though she hadn’t made a move to escape the steady brutal thrusting. “Again.”

He laughed at the curse she threw at him, the word practically howled into his ear as he slid a hand down to grind his thumb against her clit.

“Don’t give me that sass,” he muttered, grinning even as she caught his lower lip in her teeth.

Feeling the trickle of blood run down his chin, he tilted his head to catch her mouth with his own. Her fingertips slipped as they tried to grasp his head, blood smearing along his scalp cool and sticky. Her body stiffened, thighs clamping around his waist as she came again breaking the kiss to turn her head.

“Please?” She hissed between her teeth when he bit down, soaking his thighs again as he slammed into her, filling her with his own release.

Laughing when she nuzzled the side of his throat, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. Her hips ground down on his even as her breath caught in her throat, a whimper ghosting past his ear, the pleasure not quite enough to cover the painful sensitivity.

“Got all night.” He tugged on her ear with his teeth.

“I know, don’t want to stop.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Everything hurts,” she murmured, restlessly shifting against him.

There wasn’t a position she could find that didn’t cause a burn deep down near the bone. She’d forgotten, forgotten how heavy his hands could be when they didn’t need to be quiet, she didn’t need to be quiet.

“What’s that?” His arm tensed on her hip as though he meant to pull her closer but couldn’t.

“Nothing, Charlie.” Playfully she nipped the curve of his shoulder, nuzzling against the warm skin.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what, Charlie?”

“Enough, ‘m too raw and I know you are too.” He grumbled, scooting closer with a groan, half draping over her back.

She laughed as he muttered against her throat, something that sounded like insatiable minx but she wasn’t sure. Staring up at the ceiling she blinked slowly before struggling from beneath his weight to try and find her phone.

“What are you doing?”

“…Nothing.”

His fingers dug into her hip as she half hung off the bed trying to reach her shirt. Despite how exhausted he’d sounded, his grip was iron as he dragged her back. 

“You are not calling, he’s fine.”

“Charlie, it’s afternoon! He probably thinks I’ve abandoned him.” She paused in her attempt to squirm out of his grip. “Oh… You don’t think he thinks that do you? Let me go!” 

“No.” wrapping an arm around her waist, he buried his face between her shoulder blades.

“Charlie!”

“He’s fine!”

A knock at the door made them both go still, her hands shoving at the arm around her waist before almost falling off the bed as she tried to grab a shirt from the floor. Tugging it over her head, she darted out of the bedroom to yank the front door open.

“Mummy!”

She almost fell beneath two and half stone worth of screeching toddler, small arms wrapping around her neck as the shoulder threatened to cut off her air. Spinning in a circle she darted back to the bedroom and jumped onto the bed, bouncing on her knees before grinning at Charlie.

“Look who’s home!”

“Charming.” he drawled, rolling onto his back to stretch, letting out a soft grunt when his son landed on his stomach. “Needs a bit of manners.”

“Oh hush,” leaning over she trailed her fingers along her son’s back as he gibbered away, bouncing up and down on his father’s stomach.

“I’ll uh, I’ll just leave this here then?”

“Lisa…” scrambling off the bed, she walked into the living room and watched as she tried to find somewhere to set the bag down. “It’s a bit of a mess.”

“A bit? What’d you two do? Get into a braw-” she trailed off when she got a good look at the happy blood stained face, “Apparently so. You’ve got red on you.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” pausing, her finger lifting to brush across her chin, “What, you’re serious?”

“Come here.” pulling open the bag, she pulled out the box of wipes and crooked a finger at her friend. “Sit on the arm of the couch, I’m not sure the cushions are safe.”

“I don’t think the arm is much safer,” she groused at Lisa when it creaked as she sat down carefully. Her head jerked away when the cool wipe touched her cheek, staring at her out of the corner of her eye. “It’s not that bad is it?”

“If the rest of you looks like this?” Lisa grabbed her chin and pulled her back to face her, the wipe cleaning the speckling on the bridge of her nose. “I’m pretty sure the water would run pink for about an hour… What the hell is that on your neck?! Did he try to eat you?”

“No!” her fingers brushed over the bite, shivering even as she grinned. “Should see where else he bit me.”

“I don’t really think-“

“COME AND GET YOUR CHILD!”

Startled the both of them looked towards the bedroom before looking back at each other. Slipping off the arm of the couch she headed towards the bedroom, tugging Lisa along behind her.

“What’s wro-“

She choked on laughter when she finally realized what was going on. Jack had finally settled and realized his father was a mosaic of nails and bite marks, taking the time to kiss each one before putting a bandaid on it.

“Where did he-” she coughed trying to hide her amusement when Charlie glared at her. “The bandaids, where did he find the bandaids?”

“I don’t know but get him off of me.” he grumbled, gently shoving at his son’s hands as he tried to place another bandaid on his chest. “Go doctor your mother, get off!”

“C’mere, darlin’, Daddy needs a nap.”

“You fuckin’ what?!”

“He’s all tuckered from staying up past his bedtime and-” she got cut off by a squeal of surprise when he reached out and yanked her down.

“Say good bye to Ms. Lisa.” nudging his son away from a particularly deep bite on his shoulder, “Say thank you.”

“Bye Lees, thank you.”

“Good boy, now look at this one here.” his fingertip dug into a rather nasty bruise on her calf making her squeal and try to wriggle out of his grip, “Looks painful, yeah?”

“Bye Jack. Charlie.” she coughed to cover her laugh when her friend glared up at her, still struggling to escape them both. Calling over her shoulder as she left she couldn’t help waving cheekily. “Don’t make a fuss and you’ll be fine.”

“Mummy, it hurts?”

“No, Daddy’s making that up, I’m fine.” letting out a long suffering sigh, she gripped the hem of her shirt to hold it down, giving Charlie a warning look even as he pointed to a bruise on her knee. “How about a hug instead?”

“Nah, gotta look after our women, don’t we Jackie? Make them feel all safe as houses.”

“Don’t take my phrases and turn them against me,” she hissed, tightening her grip on the shirt when he pointed to a scrape on her thigh, “Charlie, stop it.”

“Get a pair of knickers on so you’re boy can fix them bruises for you.” his fingers brushed over the red skin on her wrists, nodding with approval when his son kissed the spot and put on a bandaid.

“This is so fucking inappropriate!”

“That’s why I said get some knickers.” ruffling his son’s curls he grinned. “Mummy’s a mess, innit she? Think she got into it with someone bigger than her, don’t you?”

“I’m going to kill you, slowly.” she growled around her son as he kissed the scrape on her cheek, “Very fucking slowly.”


	8. Chapter 8

The house seemed so empty without him in it. Eighteen months and it still hurt just as badly as the first time she rolled over in the morning expecting to find him there. She hated the feeling, hated the way her chest hurt so badly she couldn’t breath, all over someone else. She’d fought against it kicking and screaming her whole life only to tumble and she fucking hated it.

“Are we still going to the park?”

“Of course we are,” pulling her son in tighter, she buried her face in the crook of his neck to hide the tears that had started welling up in her eyes. “Told you we were going to, didn’t I?”

“Is Daddy going to be there?”

“Not today, darlin’. Why don’t you go get dressed?” Her lips brushed over his cheek, nose rubbing against his.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting on a park bench, gingerly sipping coffee from her thermos as she watched him clamber on the equipment. It was just five more weeks and he’d be out. Not even two years but it felt like longer, she’d give up every pound they had saved up in the bank if it would bring him home.

The mother who sat on the bench next to her wasn’t helping at all. Raving on and on about how amazing and clever her son was, how he could already do multiplication a year early. Bollocks. Jack was a first class engineer given a moment alone with anything that stacked. Had been reading the Little Golden Books with her every night, thrilling her to the core that he enjoyed them as much as she had. Absolute rubbish with numbers though.

She almost missed the scream that rose above the din of children’s laughter in the midst of her musings. The thermos fell to the ground as she took off running towards the scream, ignoring the startled inquiries behind her. Finding Jack rolling around with a boy half again his size filled her with a cold anger. She wrapped her hand around the nape of the boy’s neck and sent him rolling across the dirt.

“Who do you think you are?” she seethed, taking a step towards him before making herself stop, hands tucking into her pockets. “Touch my boy again and I’ll skin you, do you understand? Make a nice pair of boots out of you for your mother.”

“MUM!”

Her mouth snapped shut, jaw aching as she got elbowed aside as the boy’s mother barreled past her. She returned the heated glare with a cold look of her own.

“What’d your little monster do to my angel?”

“Your what?” she growled, relief pouring through her when she felt her son press against the side of her leg.

“Look at him! He’s bleeding!!”

It wasn’t until the woman pointed out the blood that she realized her son only sported a bruise on his cheek. Looking the other boy over she could see his eyebrow was split as well his lower lip. The collar of his shirt hung awkwardly, showing discolouring around his throat

“What did he do, darlin’?” staring down at her son, she fought against the pride that threatened to colour her tone.

“He didn’t do anything!” the woman screeched, her hand smoothing over the boy’s hair.

“Shut up, you mouthy cow. I wasn’t asking you.” Kneeling down, she pulled Jack in front of her, fingers brushing grass and dirt from his clothes. “What’d he do, Jackie? It had better be a good reason or I’ll tan your hide.”

“I was playin’ and going down the slide.”

“I know, I saw that. What didn’t I see?”

“I don’t like him, Mummy.”

Her lips thinned as she fought for patience. Not irritated towards her son but the harpy she could distantly hear screeching in the background.

“I don’t like him, either. But what did he do?” she paused waiting for an answer, sighing when he stared at her silently. “Did he push you off the slide?”

“No.”

“Shove you in the tower?” groaning when he shook his head she tried to think of something else. It was hard to keep focused when his serious expression reminded her so much of his father. “Call you names, then?”

“Not me.”

“Who then?”

“Daddy.”

For a moment she couldn’t say anything, her eyes blinking slowly as she tried to sort through the emotions filling her. A surge of protective induced rage and hurt over the pride her son was able to put into one word left her reeling.

“What’d the little bastard say about your Daddy?” her voice was hoarse as she tried to swallow around the anger that trumped any of the softer emotions she was feeling. “Tell me, I won’t get mad at you.”

“Said he was bad, and a looney, and that he’d stay locked up for ever and ever.”

“Ah,” her eyes lifted to stare at the boy’s mother, feeling a surge of dark pleasure when the woman gulped as her eyes widened.

“He’s coming home.” Jack said with certainty.

” ‘Course he is, darlin’. He knows how Mummy gets when he’s not home.” pressing a kiss to his forehead even as she kept her gaze locked on the woman who was growing paler by the second. “Why don’t you go play, Jackie. Nicely. There’s a good boy.”

She waited until he was out of earshot before standing, the smile that curled her lips more a cruel twist than humor. The woman almost stumbled over her own child in an attempt to keep the distance between them.

“The next time your son spouts off more of that bull shit to my boy I will hurt you. I will come to your house while your children are at school and I will break you apart with one hand and toss away anything that falls off with the other. Do we understand one another?”

She watched the frantic nod, her eyes narrowing before a bright smile flashed across her face as she let out a happy sigh. 

“Good, that’s good. Now why don’t you run on home to your husband and cry for a bit, your nose is starting to get runny.”

“Mummy, look!” Turning around to search across the playground for him, she found him standing on top of the monkey bars.

“You must be a good ten feet off the ground!” she exclaimed playfully, “Feel on top of the world, do you?”

“Should I jump? Can you catch me?”

“Of course!” She could hear the woman sniffling behind her as she made her way across the playground to stand by the equipment. “Come on then, jump!”

“You won’t drop me will you?”

“Never, not in a million years.” 

She did however stagger as her son flung himself into her arms, her ears ringing as he screeched with delight, squirming to be let down to have another go. 

“If Daddy was here would he catch me too?” he called over his shoulder as he clambered upwards.

“Your feet would never touch the ground if you didn’t want it.” she grinned as she swallowed thickly, holding her arms up to catch him again. “C’mon love, jump.”

“I think I’ll wait.”

“For what?”

“For Daddy.”


	9. Chapter 9

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel, knuckles going white as Lana Del Rey crooned from the speakers. She almost missed the turn, taking it fast enough that the tires squealed softly in protest of the abuse.

Pulling into a parking spot, she leaned across the seat to pop open the glove box only to hesitate. The pack of cigarettes looked so damn tempting in the dim glow, but she slammed it shut. He hated the taste of cigarettes, and she’d given them up when she had discovered she was pregnant with Jack, but still…

Catching a hint of movement out of the corner of her eye she straightened, her heart racing when she saw the familiar form walking across the parking lot. She didn’t remember opening the door to her truck, but she almost knocked him over when she leapt at him, arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face in his shoulder.

“Miss me then?”

She nipped him for the smug tone, settling on her feet before pulling back her arm and punching him in the stomach. Ignoring the look of surprise, she hit him again, turning her body into the strike with a soft grunt when her fist connected.

“Oi! You calm down right now or-“

Threading her fingers behind his head, she pulled him into a kiss, all the unhappiness she’d felt poured into it as she rolled her body to press tightly against his. When she pulled back a hand dropped to his shoulder, the other hand moving to trail her fingers over his cheek, tugging on the end of his mustache, before turning to head back to the truck. His arm wrapped around her waist to yank her back, brow furrowing as he stared at her confused.

“What was that about, eh? Bloody well hurt!”

Shrugging, she tried to twist out of his hold, hands shoving at his chest even though it didn’t do her any good. Lips twisting into a pathetic attempt at a smile, her eyes lifted to his face before shifting away.

“Jack’s waiting.”

“Why’d you hit me?”

“I missed you,” she finally said, the words a low growl as she tried to escape him again.

“So you punched me in the stomach. Twice! Don’t half make sense…”

“I didn’t like it.”

Small fingers pulled at her leg, surprising her, and her hands flew to his shoulder for balance. Looking down to find Jack tugging at her leg, trying to move her out of the way, brought a genuine smile to her face.

“Shouldn’t have left him in the car.” he murmured amused, letting her go to lift his son with a put upon groan. “You got big didn’t you? She must have been feeding you too much, you’re almost tall as me.”

“You coming home?”

“Course I fuckin’ am! Where else you think I’d be going, eh?” even as he said it he stared over his son’s shoulder at her retreating back, listening with a half-ear to his son’s chattering as he followed.

The drive home was quiet, at least on her end. Jack’s mouth moved nonstop the entire way and well into supper. Ignoring the questioning looks he sent her, she smiled at all the right times, laughed when she was supposed to. It wasn’t until they’d tucked their son in that he pulled her to a stop when she went to walk past where he’d settled on the couch.

“I was supposed to come home, wasn’t I?”

“Of course.”

“Then why are you-“

“I missed you!” she hissed, twisting her wrist in his grip, her body tilting as she tried to pull loose. Blinking slowly, he pulled her over the arm of the couch and onto his lap easily.

”‘m s’posed to know what that means?”

When she stayed silent, furtively squirming to get off his lap, his arms tightened around her. Letting out a low grunt when her elbow hit his side, he squeezed until she let out a sharp exhale.

“You’re worse than Jack.” he muttered, grabbing her wrists to cross over her chest in an attempt to stop her from digging her nails in. “You been drinkin’?”

“No!”

“Ain’t slept?” his fingers clenched around her wrists when she almost slipped loose.

“… No.”

“So you ain’t slept, and now I gotta deal with this nonsense? Why can’t you just give me a cuddle to show you missed me, eh? What’s wrong with that?”

“Because I missed you!” the words came out as an accusation, her voice muffled as she tilted her chin down to try and bite his hands.

He frowned when he heard her sniffle, a hot tear landing on his forearm and trailing along the skin. Rolling his jaw, he used his grip on her wrists to turn her to face him, going still at the anger that burned in her eyes.

“You’re angry,” unable to hide his surprise, his hold loosened.

“Yeah, a bit.”

“At me?”

Instead of answering she straddled his lap, lunging forward to kiss him, catching his lip in her teeth with a sharp bite that broke skin. Shoving her back, he traced his fingers over his lower lip, the tips coming back slick with blood as he glared at her.

“You crazy cunt! What the hell’s the matter with you?!” He caught her hands when her fingers started tugging at his belt, startled when she broke loose to shove at the shoulders of his suit jacket. “Oi!”

Pushing her off his lap he watched as she knelt between his legs silent, resting her arms across his thighs to lay her head on them.

“You’re mental. You know that right?”

“Don’t go away again. Please.” the words were half-choked, muffled by her arms. “Everyone leaves.”

“You’re not gonna get rid of me that easy, pet. What’s that phrase you use? Somethin’ ‘bout a bad copper?”

Shaking his head at the shaky laugh he got in response, he tangled his fingers in her hair to tug until she lifted her head. He frowned at the tears in her eyes, noticing that only the one had fallen though her eyes were full of them.

“That’s what that was? So relieved it made you angry?”

“I didn’t like missing you. I hate how much it hurt.”

“Ah.”

He didn’t get it, not really, but the brown eyes were lighter than the black they’d been. Lips curling into a self-conscious smile, she let out a laugh that was more of a watery exhale, sliding up to straddle his lap. Her fingers tugged at his tie, pulling the knot loose and wrapping either end around her hands.

Pulling him closer her lips brushed over his, a low sound in her throat as she pulled harder, the fabric straining. His hands settled on her thighs, fingers digging in when she deepened the kiss, her hips shifting to grind against him. The soft whine in her throat made him grin, hands sliding to her hips as he lifted his own, pulling her against him. Her mouth fell open, a breathy laugh escaping her when the tie tore apart.

“I missed you.” The warmth in her tone, the way her fingers trailed over his chest, made it clear that at least this time she meant I love you.

“Mmm.”

Tilting his head back as her hands smoothed over his scalp, his eyes fell half-shut at the feel of it, watching her face. Fingers pushing the buttons free on his shirt, she shoved at the fabric until it framed his chest, leaning down to trail kisses down his throat. Pushing the shirt and jacket over his shoulders, her nails raked down his chest, tugging his belt loose and tearing open the fastening on his slacks to slide her hand inside.

“Jesus, pet.” His breath caught in his throat when nails skimmed over the head, sinking in lightly beneath the crown. “Careful, yeah?”

Hand slipping free, she kissed him, a soft brush of lips before pulling back with a grin as he leaned forward to chase after the deeper kiss he’d been expecting. Ignoring the low rattle in his chest, she slid off his lap tugging at the foreskin with her teeth before trailing the tip of her tongue over the slit.

“No.” Fingers tangling in her hair, he lifted her head, yanking her upwards to force her back onto his lap. Angling her head, he cocked his to the side, staring down at her until she stopped trying to tug loose.

“What?”

Without a word, he let go of her hair, shoving her jeans over her hips to her thighs. Fingers forcing themselves between her legs he plunged them inside her, inhaling sharply at the soft, choked sound she made. Her hands gripped his upper arms, each drag of his fingers pulling a soft cry from her.

“Pants.”

“Jesus fucking- what?”

Placing his hand on her hip, he pushed her off his lap, twisting to follow her as his fingers thrust faster. The denim tore when he yanked at it, digging into her thigh as she writhed, thumb hooking into the other side to help work them down. Cursing softly under her breath, she pushed at his wrist trying to force it away, arching her hips to try and push the jeans over her knees.

“Charlie, please-” she cut off with a soft whine as she came, soaking his hand and the jeans tangled around her knees.

Her hips jerked, nails digging into the skin of his wrist as his fingers continued to piston in and out of her. Legs closing around his hand, she found herself arching over the arm of the couch before he dragged her back from her attempted escape. Clawing at his arm, she tried kicking at him with shaky legs only to have him catch her by the crotch of her jeans to yank them off.

"Charlie..." Her spine bowed as another orgasm ripped through her, her nails digging into the couch cushions beneath her.

He grinned then, the empty expression filling with something else. Pulling his fingers out, he pushed his pants lower on his hips before cupping the backs of her knees.

"Finally," she panted, hands clasping his face to pull him down for a kiss as he settled between her legs.

A soft moan escaped her when he slowly slid in, her hands sliding over his chest to dig her nails into his shoulders. Each thrust was measured, dragging out before forcing it's way back inside. Her eyes flew open when he went still, her breathing shaky as she skimmed her fingers along the back of his neck.

"What?" Sighing softly, she pulled him down, her tongue lightly passing over the skin below his bottom lip. "What's wrong, why'd you stop?"

"Your eyes." He rolled his hips, grinding into her, dragging a whimper from her as his hips pulled back to snap forward. "Keep them open."

"Alright." Her breathing hitched, nails digging into his shoulders as his thrusts hit harder. "Jesus fuck, just don't st-"

Nails scraping against his chest, her mouth snapped shut, a whimper accompanying each sharp thrust. A soft litany of curses poured from her lips when he place a hand on her hip to pull her into each one.

"Eyes." He growled, fingers digging in hard enough she cried out before covering her own mouth.

Staring up at him, she breathed heavily through her nose, yelping when he bit her arm. His eyes were dark, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he caught her lower lip in his teeth. When she came again he kissed her to muffle the sound of her scream. His body pinned hers to the couch as her hips jerked upwards, her body tightening to the point of forcing him out as her nails tore at his back.

"Sorry, sorry, oh gods I-" her lips brushed his as she rambled, instinctively pressing her knees into his hips as he tried to thrust back inside. "A second, okay? Just gimme a second to-"

"No."

His hips snapped forward, each inch sliding in with a firm thrust of his hips until the entire length of him was inside. Fighting against the scream that sat lodged in her throat, she bit down on his shoulder, clinging to his upper arms when he started to shallowly thrust. Each was jerky as her body gripped tightly, the burn making her writhe beneath him in an attempt to escape.

"Can't, I can't, Charlie-"

"Shh." His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her back with no sign he noticed the marks left behind from her teeth as he bowed her head backwards to meet her eyes. "Look at me."

"I am you fucker." She seethed, settling her hands on his hips, not pushing him away but blood trickled down her fingers as he continued to thrust, her nails sinking in deeply.

"Want me to stop?" His hips kept the brutal pace even as his fingers untangled from her hair, moving to skim his hand along her side.

"I want you to come, dammit."

His lips twitched up into a smile that vanished as soon as it appeared, his pace picking up as he watched the mix of pleasure and pain mingle in her expression. There was no warning, no shift of expression, just the sudden slam of his hips against hers as he spilled inside her.

"Pet?"

She let out a questioning hum, her arms draping over his shoulders as she ran her foot along his leg. Tilting his head, he nipped her jaw making her shiver, slowly lowering himself to lay between her legs.

"Missed you, too."

"Mummy!"

"The joys of having a five year old..." With a low groan, she buried her face in his shoulder before shoving at him. Kissing him when he obliged, she slid off the couch and used her pants to wipe off her thighs. After grabbing a pair of sweats off the dresser in their room, she slipped inside Jack's. "What is it darlin'?"

"I don't like my bed."

"You what?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Shaking her head, she sat on the edge of the small bed, shifting her son over to curl up behind him. She bit her lip against the sharp throb the movement produced, pulling Jack closer and kissing his forehead.

"Not tonight, but I could sing until you fell asleep?"

Small fingers curled to bunch her shirt, his head shaking back and forth even as he yawned.

"I always sleep with you." Before she could correct him, he continued, tilting his head back to pout up at her. "I can't 'cause Daddy's home?"

"Yeah, but you're a big boy, right?"

"But I was keeping you safe, no monsters got you."

"They were too scared to mess with my Jackie boy. Knew you'd beat them good, yeah?" Curling his small hand into a fist, she brushed her lips over the knuckles. "My little bruiser."

"I could help Daddy. Monsters are really big."

"We'll try tonight on our own, okay? If any monsters show up that Daddy can't handle, I'll yell really loud and you come save me."

She jumped when Charlie leaned over her to lift Jack into his arms.

"He can sleep with us tonight," giving his son a thorough look, he rested his forehead against his son's. "Men watch after their women, ain't that right Jack."

"Yes! No monsters or nothing get to hurt them."

"That's my boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Watching them rough house was always a mixed bag for her. Jack seemed so small compared to his father, so breakable, but he had the same perchance to throw himself into scrapes he couldn't win. Bodily leap into it with a gleeful howl and grasping hands.

"You feelin' alright, pet? Barely touched your- Bloody hell, boy, that hurt!" Wrapping his arm around his son's waist, he tossed Jack across the room with a low grunt.

"Charlie!"

"He's fine, stop fussin'. That boy could bounce back from a car runnin' him over. Now, why weren't you-" The question cut off abruptly as Jack tackled his father from behind, body jerking forward before twisting at the torso to grab him. "That's enough, you vicious little cunt. I'm tryin' to talk to your mother!"

Breathless giggles were the response, his small hands trying to shove his father away as Charlie pinned him to the floor. Her lips twitched into a smile, watching him try to pin down a child only a quarter his size and losing. When he finally had Jack pinned, he turned his attention back to her, pressing his splayed hand against the still heaving chest of his son to hold him still.

"You been pickin' at your food more than usual. You still mad about that thing, it's been three months!"

"It's nothing, Charlie." the smile on her lips was stilted, her fingers twisting the ends of her hoodie's sleeves.

"Hmph!" His mouth opened only to close when his son sharply pinched his thigh. Grabbing the hand, he pinned it to the chest and returned to staring at her. "You're lyin', The last time you wore that hoodie so much you-"

Eyes going wide, his whole body went still as he stared at her. It wasn't until Jack bit and clawed at his arm that he took a full breath.

"I wish you wouldn't look at me like that." She muttered, tugging the sleeves over her hands to cross her arms over her stomach. "I don't like being stared at, you know that."

"Boy or girl?"

"I don't know Charlie, I just found out earlier this week, okay? I'm still trying to... I don't know, come to terms with it."

"Is Mummy sick?"

Trying to ignore the intense gaze that was refusing to shift, she smiled at her son who had mimicked his father's stillness.

"I'm not sick, darlin'. You know how I get when I'm sick, I bring the whole house down with my tantrums."

She watched as he squirmed loose from beneath Charlie's hand, scrambling onto her lap to cling to her with desperate fingers. Hushing him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head. Charlie's eyes were still on her, and it was slowly causing chills to run back and forth along her spine.

"How would you like a little one to protect?"

"You're getting me a puppy?!"

Ignoring the snort Charlie let out at his enthusiastic query, she shook her head at the both of them and pushed at Jack until he sat up. Fingers brushing over his cheeks to clear away the few tears that stained them as he grinned eagerly up at her.

"I mean a little brother or sister. Wouldn't that be neat?"

"No!" she almost burst out laughing, the denial so like his father's she couldn't risk breathing for fear of it. "I don't want a little brother. I'd have to share my toys."

"You'd have to share them regardless, girls like trucks too."

"Nuh uh! They like dolls and dresses." Wrinkling his nose, he shook his head making a disgusted noise. 

"I didn't."

"Course not! They didn't have them when you-"

"Alright, you cunt, bedtime for you before I have to deal with her all upset."

She narrowed her eyes at him as he yanked Jack off her lap and tossed him over his shoulder.

"I'll have you know they did have dolls and I wouldn't go near them!" she called after them as they left. "Cut the dresses to ribbons!"

She was still scowling when Charlie came back, moodily gnawing on an aglet.

"Shouldn't let it bother you."

"Thirty isn't that old!"

"Course not." He agreed falling onto the couch beside her, pulling her onto his chest as he draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Used to melt the dolls they gave me. GI Joe wasn't ever smart enough to save them."

"Course he wasn't."

"It's the grey isn't it." She whispered after a long pause, her fingers threading through her hair to pull it in front of her face. "I've had this streak of grey since I was twenty-two!"

"Let it go pet."

"I could run circles around him if I wanted to." She muttered, squirming from beneath his arm to straddle his lap. "Do I look old, Charlie? Be honest, yeah."

Rolling his eyes, his lips curling when she slapped his chest, he settled his hands over her stomach. An exasperated noise escaped her, hands smoothing over his as she impatiently waited for an answer.

"Seven. You look about seven."

"That'd be pedophilia, be serious."

The smile slipped away, his eyes going dark as he stared at her. Shifting on his lap her own gaze shifted, lowering to where she slowly twined their fingers together. After a moment she squeezed his hands, shaking them lightly.

"You're staring, Charlie."

When he didn't stop she tried to tug her fingers loose to smack him, her lip curling into a snarl when he didn't let go.

"Charlie! Stop it, I don't-" she stopped abruptly when his chin lifted slowly, his fingers tightening in warning. Lowering her voice she started again, "I don't like being stared at. All I did was ask a question."

"Gave you an answer, didn't I?"

Snorting softly, she tried again to free her hands, frowning when his grip started to hurt.

"Teen."

"What?"

"Seventeen."

Her lips curled slowly, the smile growing when his cheeks dimpled.

"You're a terrible liar, Charles Bronson. Shame on you."

"Who says I'm lyin'? You don't look no older than some silly bird comin' from class, to me."

Laughing, she leaned forward to rub her jaw along his, sliding her hands up his arms when he let them loose, to cup the back of his neck. Her lips brushed the soft skin behind his ear as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist.

"You silly old thing." She yelped when he pinched her hip. "Well you are! Seventeen indeed."

"I look old to you, eh?'

Pulling back she looked him over, the hints of grey that scattered along his mustache, the fine lines that had formed by his eyes and along his brow.

"No."

"How old do I look, pet?"

Pursing her lips she was quiet, though her eyes sparked with mischief.

"Ninety at the least." she declared, spine bowing when he dug his fingers into her lower back, moving to her sides to play along her ribs causing her to writhe in an attempt to escape. "Ninety, and ornery to boot!"

"Now who's the liar?" He mumbled, nipping her throat sharply when she collapsed on top of him once he stopped, gasping for air.

"You look like you're mine. Nothing else matters to me."

"I hope that's a girl, hope she drives you mad with wanting to play dress up and play dollies."

She sat up abruptly, looking absolutely horrified at the thought, giving his chest a sharp shove.

"You'll be the one dressing up for tea parties. Blush staining the edges of your mustache and asking for another cup." Grinning she tugged at one end of his mustache, letting it curl around her finger. "I bet she'll ask for little bows to put on this."

"Won't happen, love." jerking his head back and away, he let out a soft snort.

"It will, you'll be wrapped around her chubby little finger."


	11. Chapter 11

Cracking an eye open, Charlie blearily stared at the clock until the glowing numbers made sense.

4:17

There was no questioning whether or not it was AM or afternoon, the dim morning light and birds singing sleepily cleared that up. He couldn’t remember what had woken him, even after laying perfectly still. Breathing shallowly, straining to catch a sound out of place, and heard nothing. It wasn’t until he rolled over, his arm flung out, that he encountered cool sheets. Sitting up, he flung himself out of bed and practically ran down the hall towards his son’s room.

Jack laid half falling off his bed, small foot caught in the headboard. Hand lifting to scrub over his face, trying to rid himself of the panic from the nightmares he’d had for the past week, he let out a sigh of relief. The harsh whispered fights, the not so quiet when the boy was out of the house fights, the tear filled quiet rages. Carefully he tucked his son into his bed, brushing his palm over the dark, loose curls.

She wouldn’t leave her son, dreams be damned, wouldn’t leave in the middle of the night without one more row that would bring down the house. Shaking his head, trying to stop the mixture of imagined and reality, he leaned against the wall in the hall, forcing himself to wake up fully.

The rage that began to fill him took him by surprise, his hands curling into fists as his sleep addled mind insisted she’d left. That she meant the dark look she sometimes settled on him, that her own rage had gotten the better of her, and she’d left them both. Swallowing thickly, he resisted the urge to slam his fist into the wall across from him, tasting something bitter beneath the rage he couldn’t place.

The sound of retching reached his ears, his head angling towards it before his body began to move. The turmoil of emotions filling him vanished, leaving him almost numb with relief, when he found her in the bathroom wedged between the toilet and the tub. Flicking the light on, to chase away the last vestiges of doubt that maybe this was him dreaming, he ignored the breathy curses she gasped into the bowl.

"What the bloody hell are you doin’?" The words came out harsher than he intended, frustration battling with his relief as he fought against the doubt this was a delusion.

"Little shit thinks morning sickness means any time after midni-"

He watched as she curled, eyes squeezing shut, dry heaving into the toilet, her forearm tensing as gripped the bowl. Walking towards her slowly, he grabbed a cloth from the sink and doused it in cold water before wringing it out. Another round of dry heaving made him flinch, folding the cloth and lightly draping it over the nape of her neck.

"I’m going to kill this child when it’s old enough to understand why." She groaned, letting out a murmured sound of appreciation at the damp cool. “Very slowly. This is like the flu and food poisoning had a party in my stomach…"

"You been gettin’ sick this whole time?" 

"No, Charlie, I thought a nap here would be splend-"

The sarcastic quip died on her lips when his palm slowly began stroking over her lower back, the skin damp and unsteady. Blinking, her head fell sideways, cocking at an angle as she stared up at him. Concern filled her expression as she snatched the cloth from get neck and tossed it aside.

"Charlie?"

"In here, the whole time, yeah?" 

"Of course, darlin’. What did you think I left or something?"

She frowned at the flinch around his eyes, and he couldn’t meet her inquisitive gaze, instead toying with the cloth he’d taken from her. When he startled as she tried to touch him, he felt her concern spike even as she pulled back.

"Charlie, you didn’t think that, did you?" His silence made her stomach clench, her fingers curling into fists. “Michael!"

"Hush, you’ll wake the boy."

"You thought I up and left? Are you fucking daft?" She did lower her voice though it didn’t count for much, the hurt and anger clear as bells in her tone. “Is this because we’ve been fighting? Darlin’ I said I was sorry, between work and-"

"S’not just that, you been real distant."

"Six times out of ten when I get near you, your cologne makes me queasy, I just didn’t want you to stop wearing it."

Pushing at him lightly, she tried to move him back so she could stand, letting out a yelp when he pulled her to her feet. “You’re stuck with me, you should know that by now."

"I’ve heard you dreamin’ ‘bout it," his grip on her hands kept her from moving, the curl of his fingers tight, leaving hers mottled. “You talk about leavin’ all the time, how you’d be happier if you could just get out."

Her laughter made him scowl, dropping her hands as his eyes darkened. She almost choked on it, forcing herself to stop, leaving forward to nuzzle his throat.

"Those dreams are never about you. Ever. They’re more flashbacks to my childhood. Jesus, Charlie…"

"You sure? You’ve been so angry, almost all the time now." 

"Yes I’m sure. I just," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m angry all the time and I can’t seem to hold it in no matter how hard I try. It’s not you, baby, honest."

His body was unyielding beneath hers, every muscle tense until his daughter kicked out. She wouldn’t have had a child with him, let alone two, if she was planning on leaving, right? His wrist gave a twinge, and he dropped her hands abruptly, belatedly realizing that he’d been gripping hers still.

"You okay?"

His cheeks dimpled as he smiled, amused that she was worried about him when her hands must be on fire with the sudden blood flow. 

"Come back to bed?"

When she hesitated, his smile slipped away as he looked down at her, his stomach twisting unpleasantly. She noticed, because she slid her arms around his shoulders and pressed as tight as she could with her stomach distended with pregnancy.

"Can I brush my teeth first? Tastes like I was licking the wrong end of a dog."

His nod was more of a jerk, his arms wrapping around her and hugging her tight enough the baby protested. Ten minutes later, she barely had time to find a comfortable way to lay down, his arm sliding around her to pull her close, curling behind her.

"You have nightmares about it, don’t you?"

" 'Bout what?" Curling tightly around her, he buried his face into her shoulder blades, his hand splaying across her stomach.

"Me leaving. I'm not going to you know. I feel safe here, with you."

"Well what happens when you don't feel safe no more, eh?"

"Never gonna happen. My temper's worse than yours." Her fingers tangled with his, laughing when their daughter kicked their joined hands.

"If I got you a ring-" he trailed off when she went still, her thumb brushing over his. "You, you wouldn't marry me if I asked?"

"Why?"

"Because," he wasn't sure how to finish the statement, the small ball of panic that had settled in his stomach the moment he woke up, flared as he struggled to put his thoughts into words and found himself failing. "I love you."

"I know," she lifted his hand and kissed the scarred knuckles. "I love you too."

"But you'd still say no?"

"You don't trust me?"

The question threw him off balance, he'd been expecting an answer not a question.

" 'Course I do. What kind of bollocks is that?"

"Then why do you have to ask me to marry you?" Her voice was calm but there was a hint of hurt beneath it, and he couldn't understand it.

"Because I want you to, marry me I mean."

"If you asked me to marry you, I'd assume you didn't trust me, and it'd hurt."

"That don't make sense, pet." Propping himself on his elbow, he stared down at her, the beginnings of a headache until he gave up on trying to puzzle out her logic.

"Marriage is another way of saying: I don't trust you not to leave, so I'm going to make it harder on you to do so. I'm not going anywhere, Charlie."

"Your family did a number on you, didn't they..."

"I guess."

Rolling his jaw slowly, he watched the flash of emotions across her face until she had them under control again.

"What about a ring? Just a ring, no ceremony, or nothin' like that."

"We'll go to the store tomorrow. Can we sleep now? Jack's going to be up in a few hours and raising hell the moment his feet hit the floor."

"Me and Jack can pick out the ring?"

"Yeah," she yawned, settling back against him once he stretched out again. "Nothing too... girly, okay? Something simple. Bit dark?"

"I s'pose. But whatever we choose you promise to wear it?"

".... Promise. Don't make me regret that. If it has pink on it I'll skin you both."


	12. Chapter 12

The ring hadn't been what she'd been expecting. Even with her stipulation, she'd assumed it'd be something thin banded and pretty, something that she'd wear with gritted teeth. Spinning it round and round on her finger as she continued to read her book, her lips curled into a small smile.

_Jack had run in the moment his father had opened the door, jumping onto her lap howling a litanies of 'Show her, show her'. He'd looked so self conscious, the fingers of his left hand clenched tightly as he kicked the door shut. Steeling herself for it, she had to wait almost ten minutes before he opened his hand, fingers splayed as he offered the ring to her._

_"Do you like it?"_

_It was a man's ring, thick and heavy looking, silver filigree twisting like ivy around the black band. Blinking slowly, she lifted it from his palm and traced the pattern, feeling the rough edge against to smooth metal. Gorgeous, she thought, for a moment forgetting the two anxious men in her life who were watching her face intensely._

_"Mum!"_

_"Hmm, what?" Startled, her fingers closed reflexively around the ring when she jumped, head tilting to stare down at Jack who was in the middle of tugging on her shirt._

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Yeah. I like it a lot."_

_"Told you!" Jack grinned back at his father, throwing his eyes arms around her neck, his lips sticky with some treat they'd gotten while they were out against her cheek._

_"Alright, alright, stop that. Go clean your face."_

_Charlie hadn't moved since lowering his arm, still watching her, more than a hint of uncertainty still hovering in his eyes. Rolling the ring on her palm, she stared up at him before holding out a hand for help to stand. She could have done it on her own, if she had wanted, but it was worth swallowing her pride for a moment if only to watch him grin as he pulled her against him, feeling his daughter kick up a fuss._

_"You wasn't lyin' then?"_

_"No, it's fantastic."_

_"You gonna put it on?"_

_Lips twitching, she held up her hand wiggling her fingers, lifting her closed hand to offer him the ring._

_"Thought that was your job."_

Shifting on the couch, her back giving off a spasm along her spine, she turned a page in her book before setting it down at the sound of Jack muttering.

"What's that?"

"Nothing..." The sullen tone had her eyebrows lifting, watching as he kept his head down as he continued building with his blocks.

"Jack, c'mere."

"Why?"

"Because I said." She tried to fight back the smile that threatened to curl her lips, remembering how much she'd hated hearing that as a child. "Stop sulking and come here."

Most of the time she couldn't tell if it creeped her out that he didn't throw the blocks, or some sort of tantrum, when she forced him to do something he didn't want. Or if it was just a relief in itself, that he saved his temper for bigger things.

"What?"

"That was my question, what did you say?"

Whatever the response was, she didn't catch it, his voice too low for her to hear, but she saw his fists slowly clenching at his sides. 

"Jackie..."

"I don't like her!"

"... Who?"

There were just enough females in his life she couldn't pin one down, hand settling on her stomach as the baby moved only to pause mid stroke when he glared.

"Your baby sister, who hasn't even been born yet, is the one you're talking about? You must be joking..."

"You and Daddy love her more than me already. Always talking about her, and fixing up her room, and buying her things. She ain't earned them!"

"Earned- You wh-" Holding her hands out in front of her, she sighed before scrubbing one of them over her face. "Earned her things? What do you think you did to earn yours, hm? You were this small once, didn't earn a single thing we bought you."

"But I do now! I'm good."

"Yes you are, but-"

"She's taking my things already and she's not even here!"

Unable to even begin to form a proper response to that, she went still, watching his small chest heave as his lips pressed together. Warning would have been nice, she mused, she had siblings of her own but she didn't remember this. Fingers threading through his hair, she sighed as she cupped his cheek.

"What're you going to do with a crib, eh? Or the mattress that goes with it that you can't fit on. They're hand me downs, darlin', that's what older brothers and sisters do. They get it first and the younger one gets them after."

"That teddy in the crib wasn't mine, he's still in my room."

"You want to give her your teddy?"

"No!" Scowling, he crossed his arms over his chest, chin lifting slightly as he stared at her. "She can't have him."

".... Drop that chin of yours, you aren't bigger than me and you never will be."

When he didn't, she grabbed his chin and pulled him forward by it, raising an eyebrow when he narrowed his eyes.

"If you're thinking about hitting me, you better make it a good one, because then I get to smack you back." Her voice was cold, her own face blank before filling with sympathy when she saw the tears filling his eyes. "Don't do that, it's cheating. I've never laid a hard hand on you in your life, stop it."

"I hate her."

"No, no you don't you're just upset and that's alright."

"No, I-" Her thumb slid over his lips to hold them still, shaking her head when he tried to lift his head out of her grasp.

"You can't hate someone until you know them, and you don't know her at all."

"Who's he hating?"

Both turned startled eyes to see Charlie coming in the front door, her fingers lightly skimming along her son's arm as she shrugged. She could just tell him that their son had had a fit of jealousy, lost his head for a moment or two and then deal with that fall out. Or, the idea sounding better as the seconds ticked by, she could give him half the story and send Jackie to jump him and start a ruckus.

"Her."

Well there went both plans flat out the window, her son's finger pointing at the curve of her stomach as he stared at his father. Watching Charlie's lips thin, she let out a low groan as he walked towards them, his shoulders stiff as steel.

"Well you can't do that, it ain'-"

"No."

"What you mean 'no'?" He spat at her, and she was half tempted to kick his leg out from under him for the way he was glaring at her.

"I already talked to him about it, you want the foot notes we can discuss it later. He shouldn't have to go through the wringer twice for something silly."

"It ain't silly, hate's a nasty business. Better it get cleared up now, then have him-"

"Cleared." Lifting an eyebrow at him when his mouth snapped shut, his eyes flicked towards his son before falling onto the couch with a sigh.

"Yeah?"

"Crystal. Isn't that right, darlin'?"

When Jack didn't answer, staring instead at the carpet between his feet, Charlie grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Fighting back the urge to snatch him away, she spun her ring slowly and glared at him instead.

"That's your little sister. It's your job to show her the ropes, and take care of the cunt's who are gonna be sniffin' around her when she's older."

"Charlie..."

"You're gonna teach her to swing and go down slides, and I'll teach her to give a proper punch." Ignoring her, he lightly jerked his thumb towards her stomach. "That little bird in there's goin' to need all the protectin' in the world and you're gonna be her champion."

"Charl-"

"What? Like a knight?"

"Yeah, that's the ticket, like a knight. I'll get you a bike you can ride like a horse on your way in to battle."

She wasn't even paying attention to either of them anymore when Jack slid off his father's lap to press a kiss against her stomach, small hand patting it lightly. Rolling her eyes at Charlie, she fought back the thickness in her throat when she heard Jack apologize and promise to keep her safe like he did Mommy when Daddy was away.

"You are a- Just- Ugh." Turning her head to accept the kiss, she shrugged against the arm he draped across her shoulders, watching Jack slide off her lap to play with his blocks.

"Now it's sorted."


End file.
